Super Sonic
Super Sonic is the powered-up form of Sonic, which he turns into through use of the Chaos Emeralds. He is usually invincible, but his ring count usually decreases slowly, and if he runs out of rings, the transformation wears off. History Sonic the Hedgehog 2 If Sonic collects all the Chaos Emeralds, he can transform into Super Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Super Sonic makes his first unavoidable appearance in this game when he flies to Angel Island, but loses the transformation when he runs into Knuckles. Sonic can still collect the Chaos Emeralds and transform in this game. Sonic & Knuckles If Sonic collects all the Chaos Emeralds, not only can he transform into Super Sonic in game, but after destroying the Death Egg, Sonic can enter the Doomsday Zone as Super Sonic and fight Eggman again. Sonic Adventure When Chaos became Perfect Chaos in the Last Story, Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic and defeat Chaos, neutralizing the evil in him. Sonic Adventure 2 When Finalhazard set the ARK to crash into Earth, Sonic and Shadow transformed into their Super forms to fight him in space. After Shadow killed Finalhazard, he and Sonic teleported the ARK to its original position. Sonic Advance When Eggman went to the moon, Super Sonic followed him there and defeated him. This only happens if Sonic collects all the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic Advance 2 When Eggman kidnapped Vanilla, Super Sonic defeated him in the Extra Zone. Again, this only happens if Sonic collects all the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic Advance 3 When Gemerl transformed into Ultimate Gemerl, Super Sonic and Eggman fought together to defeat him. Again, the player must collect all the Chaos Emeralds for this. Sonic Heroes In the Last Story, Super Sonic fought Metal Overlord, with Tails and Knuckles fighting alongside him (also powered up, though not technically transformed, by the Chaos Emeralds). In the end, the three defeated Metal Overlord. Sonic Rush Super Sonic and Burning Blaze fought against Eggman and Eggman Nega for the Last Story. Sonic Rush Adventure Again, Super Sonic and Burning Blaze defeated Eggman and Eggman Nega for the Last Story. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) In the Last Story, Super Sonic fought alongside Super Shadow and Super Silver against Solaris. Sonic Unleashed At the beginning of the game, Sonic transformed into Super Sonic to fight Eggman, who tricked him and used the Chaos Emeralds' power to power the Eclipse Cannon and split the earth apart. For the final phase of the fight with Dark Gaia, Sonic transformed into Super Sonic and defeated him by smashing through his eyes. Sonic Generations Sonic and Classic Sonic turned into their Super forms to fight Time Eater, with Eggman and Classic Eggman riding in his cockpit. They destroyed Time Eater, temporarily trapping the Eggmans in limbo. Trivia *Super Sonic, as well as the similar transformations of Shadow and Silver, are inspired by Super Saiyan transformations in Dragonball Z. However, Super Sonic has red eyes while Super Saiyans have green eyes. Category:Transformations